


Snow Day

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side story set between chapters 8 and 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

"Hey…"

"…"

"Allen…"

"…"

"Get up you slacker!"

"Noooooo… Go away."

"Not happening." Kanda ripped the blankets off the bed and Allen curled into a ball.

"You're so mean!" Allen hid his face in his pillow and pulled Kanda's pillow towards his chest.

"Just 'cause you're self-employed doesn't mean you get to slack off." Kanda grabbed for his pillow but Allen clung to it like a leech.

"I'm _not_ slacking," Allen protested as their tug of war continued. "Haven't you got anything better to do than torment me?" Allen lifted his head from the pillow and stuck his tongue out at Kanda.

"Just how old _are_ you? You starting to regress or something? Now get the hell up and at least have the decency to eat breakfast with me since I went to all the trouble to make it."

Allen instantly sat up and grinned at his fuming partner. "Why didn't you say so?! Food!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe, tying it haphazardly while he all but stumbled/ran to the table.

Kanda just stood there, staring after his idiot of a lover. He stalked after Allen, muttering under his breath, "Remind me again why I put up with you."

Already sitting at the table with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth Allen said, "Because you love me?"

Kanda scowled.

"Aw, c'mon, just admit it." Allen polished off the toast and buttered a second slice, holding it out for Kanda.

Kanda sat down and snatched the toast away, took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. He picked up his tea and took several sips, pointedly ignoring Allen's imploring eyes. He finally gave in and glanced at Allen and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I love you, so stop with the fake waterworks. Can I at least eat in peace?"

Allen nodded and dug into his bowl of oatmeal, and the sounds of breakfast being consumed, inhaled on Allen's part, were all that could be heard for the next fifteen minutes.

Allen leaned over the table when he was finished and gave Kanda a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, love."

"Don't mention it," Kanda mumbled as he gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink. While he was rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher Allen walked over to the sliding glass doors that led out onto their balcony. Allen pressed his hands and face up against the glass and his sharp intake of breath caused Kanda to look up from what he was doing.

"What?"

"We cannot get out," Allen stated with grave solemnity.

"…the fuck?"

Allen looked back over his shoulder. "Eheh… You're staying home today."

"Think again, sprout," Kanda said as he dried his hands off on a towel and then walked across the living room. "Some of us have legit jobs to go to, unlike a certain lazy-ass musician I know."

Allen shook his head and pressed his face back to the glass. "Nope. Take a look."

"How am I supposed to take a look with your big head in the way? And stop smearing the glass with your nose grease. I'm not cleaning that up, you know." He gave Allen a shove over and looked outside.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?! Kanda, you're not going anywhere, at least not until they clear the streets, and who knows how long that'll take." Allen whipped around and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. With the sound muted he clicked through the stations until he found the local news and weather. "See?"

Kanda turned to the TV and his eyes widened.

"No way…"

"Half the city is snowed in, power outages… Hey, we're lucky we've still got power."

"Hmm…"

"School closures… Try calling your work. I bet no one's there."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "I know better than to bet anything with you," but he went to the phone and dialed his workplace. There should've been someone there by now but no one answered. He put the receiver down and slowly turned around to Allen's shit-eating grin.

"You're staying home with me. So there. As long as we've got power let's watch the next movie."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because normal people don't watch movies in the morning."

"Since when do you care what normal people do? Now you're just being difficult."

Kanda scowled again.

"C'mon, don't be such a grump. Snow days are supposed to be special. Remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we were kids and there was a snow day and no school and Tiedoll used to come over and get me when Cross wasn't home." Allen frowned and muttered, "Which was most of the time, actually… But, remember? Tiedoll said I shouldn't be alone because the power might go out and I'd be better off staying with you guys and… Oh! Remember that one time when I got to spend the night? It was my first sleepover and we stayed up all night playing games and watching dumb stuff on TV and…"

Kanda held up his hands. "Enough. I get it already. I'm staying home, and what is with your motormouth?"

Allen's smile deflated. "Sorry, guess I was feeling a little nostalgic."

Kanda sighed and held out his arms. "C'mere."

Allen shuffled across the room and Kanda pulled him off his feet into a bear hug. "Mmm…not lazy."

"What?"

"I'm just currently between engagements." Kanda chuckled at the muffled words. Allen pushed away a little and dropped to his feet, smiling at Kanda as his fingers played with a piece of long inky hair. "We can watch the movie this afternoon, 'kay?"

"As long as you promise to _not talk_ through the whole thing."

"If you feed me I'll be quiet," Allen promised with a sly smile.

"The cheek of some people." Kanda kissed Allen's forehead and pulled Allen's hand away from his hair. "You sure like those movies."

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but have you ever read the book?"

"Nope."

"We should get it from the library next time we go."

"Okay. I'll let you read it to me."

"As if." Kanda's eyes suddenly glittered with mischief. "I still haven't taken my shower."

Allen rolled his eyes and tsked, but he also had a devilish glint in his eyes. " _Really,_ Kanda, first thing in the morning?"

"Not feeling up for it?"

 _"Always_ feeling up for it." Allen dragged Kanda to the bathroom. "I wanna wash your hair."

"I won't complain," and the rest of their conversation was drowned out by the shower being turned on full blast as the bathroom door softly clicked shut.

 

After a rather _lengthy_ shower they changed into sweatpants and long-sleeved t-shirts and Allen lounged on the sofa while Kanda tried to call his boss at home. The man had just come in from the cold after successfully digging his car out and clearing off his driveway and sidewalk only to have the plow come by and pile up the snow all over again. He was beyond exasperated and threatening to move to Tahiti and Kanda had to hold the phone away from his ear. Allen was stifling a laugh at the colorful expletives he could hear clear across the room. Kanda finally got a word in edgewise and calmed the man down. The call had ended with a "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then," and Kanda hung up quickly before the man could start in on another rant.

"Things sure were a lot simpler when we were kids." Allen sighed. "Hey, remember that time when we dug a path through the backyard and decided to make a snow fort and Daisya climbed up that tree and kept teasing you that he was gonna jump on top of it and you threw a shovel at him and knocked him out of the tree and he fell in a snowdrift and Marie had to pull him out 'cause he dislocated his shoulder and Tiedoll had to take him to the hospital and…"

Kanda slapped his hand over Allen's mouth. "Allen."

"Mmph!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Allen pried Kanda's hand away. "Are you mad at me? Look, I'm sorry but I'm just really happy that I get to spend the day with you."

"I know, and I'm not mad. It's just that you keep foaming at the mouth."

"So…" Allen fidgeted. "You still wanna watch the movie?"

"Which one were we on?"

"The last one. I already put it in the player." Allen picked up the remote.

Kanda put his hand over Allen's and smirked. "Wait. What about food?"

"Oh, right! Be right back." Ten minutes later and the coffee table was covered with an assortment of snacks and drinks. Kanda held onto the remote to save it from Allen's greasy fingers and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders. Allen settled comfortably against Kanda's side and _The Return of the King_ began to play, accompanied by the sounds of constant munching.

When the final strains of _Into The West_ segued into the music playing over the rolling credits Allen was blowing his nose into a paper napkin and Kanda was dabbing at the corners of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Allen turned his face into Kanda's chest and sniffled. "Kanda…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad to be with you, here at the end of all things."

Kanda snorted. "If you don't cut out the quotes I'm gonna kick your ass."

Allen chuckled and sniffled a few more times.

Kanda reached for the napkins and pushed one into Allen's face. "And no getting snot on my shirt."

Allen blew his nose and chuckled some more as he glanced over Kanda's shoulder at the glass doors. "Wow, it's getting dark so early now."

"It's not that early. We've been sitting here all afternoon. That was a long movie."

"You should be thankful I didn't get the special edition, otherwise we'd still be watching it."

"No thank you."

Allen rose from the sofa and went to the sliding doors and Kanda stretched his arms over his head until he felt his spine pop in a few places.

"Looks like they cleared the road. Oh! So pretty!"

Kanda turned his head and stared at him. "What is?"

"They've lit up the lake and there's people on the ice."

Kanda went to stand beside Allen. "That's probably the city checking to make sure the ice is safe. Even if it's frozen over the lake isn't as smooth as a skating rink." He put an arm around Allen's waist. "We should go out. You can run off all that extra energy."

"Yes!" Allen's stomach growled and he grinned. "But food first." Walking to the refrigerator with Kanda in tow Allen pulled open the door and surveyed the contents. "Hmm…maybe something quick. We've got leftover chinese and there's some pizza and…"

"I don't believe it."

Allen looked at Kanda. "What do you mean? It's right there." Allen pointed at the food.

"I don't believe we've still got leftovers."

Allen pouted. "Shut up. I just haven't had time to get around to it."

"Since when don't you have the time for food?"

"I've been preoccupied working on that new piece."

"So, music and food," Kanda said, counting them off on his fingers. "Where does that put me?"

Allen smiled warmly and closed his hand over Kanda's. "You'll always be first," and then he began to grab the leftovers.

While they were cleaning up after their impromptu dinner Kanda said, "Too bad you don't have any skates. Maybe I'll get you some for your birthday." He tilted his head towards Allen and added, _"Can_ you even skate?"

"Mana used to take me skating, but I don't know. It's been so long I'll probably just break an ankle." Allen sighed. "But with such a convenient place to skate for free," his eyes lit up and Kanda smirked, "I'll be willing to give it a shot. Especially if you go to all the trouble of buying them for me." Allen leaned against Kanda and squeezed his arm lightly. "Anyway, let's get changed. I'm beginning to get cabin fever."

"About time," Kanda huffed, and they made their way to the bedroom to look for suitable clothes to ward off the cold.

When they got outside Kanda looked off towards the main part of the city. "Lights are coming on downtown. Looks like they got the power back."

"That's good. Now everyone'll be warm tonight." The air was such a contrast to the warmth of their apartment and Allen's chest ached a bit when he took a deep breath. He pulled his knitted hat down over his ears and his scarf up over his face, covering his mouth and nose. He watched with concern as Kanda's breath formed little white clouds so he reached over and pulled Kanda's scarf up, too.

Kanda shot him a questioning look and tugged it down enough to make himself clearly heard. "You seem to forget, I don't get sick, but thanks for the gesture." When Allen narrowed his eyes Kanda knew the sprout was frowning under that scarf. Kanda sighed and pulled the scarf back up.

Now that Allen was satisfied he slipped his arm through Kanda's and they walked at an easy pace towards the park. More people had shown up by then and there were a few vendors selling hot drinks from their carts.

"It's just like a party!" Allen's muffled voice exclaimed. They moved through the growing crowd, bought some coffee for Kanda and hot chocolate for Allen, and found an unoccupied bench to sit and watch singles and couples take to the lake to skate. There were a few families, too, helping their children take their first steps onto the ice. Kanda chuckled and Allen winced when little feet slipped out beneath short legs and some kids fell down onto their well-padded bottoms. Their parents laughed good-naturedly and helped their children up, taking their tiny hands into their larger ones to slowly lead the tykes around the outdoor rink.

When the temperature got to be too much to sit still Allen stood up and stamped his feet. Kanda did the same, and they took a walk around the lake. In addition to the street lights shining down there were little lights twinkling from the bushes along the path, and it was serenely quiet, except for the occasional sounds of people enjoying themselves.

After making a full circuit they decided to call it quits. Allen's eyes were watering from the cold and Kanda had had quite enough, too, plus he didn't want a sick Allen on his hands. A sick sprout was _not_ a pleasant thing _at all._

 

"Phew! That was nice but it's so cold! I don't even wanna think what it'll be like tonight." Allen was walking through the apartment shedding his clothes as he went.

As Allen was changing back into his sweats Kanda came up from behind, wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about tonight. I'll keep you _nice_ and _warm."_

Allen shivered, but not because he was still cold. The husky sound of Kanda's voice almost made him start to sweat. Then Kanda pulled away as if nothing had happened to change his clothes as well. Allen let out a little whine.

"You want some tea?" Kanda asked as he was walking out of the bedroom.

Allen trotted after him. "Yes, please, and maybe some soup if we have any. You mind if I work on my composition for a while?"

"Suit yourself. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Thanks," and Allen disappeared into their second bedroom.

Kanda brought water to a boil, placed tea bags into two cups and poured the hot water over them. While the tea was steeping he rummaged through their cabinets, took down four cans of chicken noodle soup and emptied the contents into a pot. He stirred the soup periodically until it began to bubble, turned off the heat and covered the pot. Leaving a box of saltines on the counter next to the readied tea he went to get Allen.

Kanda stopped at the door, just listening as Allen was noodling around on his piano, and let his mind drift through happy memories of when Allen first came to live with him. He was about to turn the doorknob when Allen began to play a song Kanda had heard just that afternoon. He opened the door and quietly took a seat, closing his eyes like he liked to do whenever he listened to Allen play, letting the melody wash over him.

When Allen began to softly sing Kanda opened his eyes to watch him sway along with the music, and then Allen started over from the beginning. As far as Kanda knew today was the first time Allen had heard that song, but he wasn't surprised that Allen already had it memorized. Allen hummed along with the song but as he reached the second chorus his voice rang out:

_"What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_  
_A light on the water_  
_Grey ships pass_  
_Into the West"_

As the last notes faded Allen hung his head and sighed. Kanda let out a breath he'd only just then realized he'd been holding and stood and went to Allen. He placed his hands on Allen's shoulders and turned him around, the stool swiveling easily.

Allen looked up at Kanda and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. "Such a beautiful song," he murmured.

Kanda knelt down before him and nodded. "Beautiful, but kind of sad. You know, Allen, whenever you play I can always tell how you're feeling. I can sense your emotions just by the way you play, and I like it better when you don't play sad songs."

Allen's thumb slowly stroked Kanda's cheek. "But I'm not sad."

"Yeah, I know. Just saying." Kanda took a deep breath and let it out. "So, ready for some food?"

Allen wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'd like that."

 

"Okay, maybe I was a _little_ sad at the end of the movie." Allen was nestled up against Kanda and mumbling into his side as they lay in bed later.

"Sure, just a little. That's why you had to keep blowing your nose."

Allen could just picture the smirk that adorned Kanda's face. "Mmhmm…" and let out a big yawn. "Why'm I so tired? We really haven't done all that much today. Must be from being out in the cold."

Kanda slid his hand over Allen's waist to tug him even closer, if that was possible. "Probably. If it's like this tomorrow I don't relish going to work. We were taking inventory the other day and that building is like a barn."

When Allen failed to respond Kanda whispered, "Hey, you awake?" The only answer he got was the sound of Allen softly inhaling and exhaling.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I'd keep you nice and warm..."

Kanda let out a sigh.

"But this is nice, too." He kissed the top of Allen's head. "G'night, sprout," and he turned out the light on his nightstand.

 

Kanda groaned as he woke and his eyes slid open just a crack. His arms felt suspiciously empty and he confirmed this with a glance over the bed. He turned over and squinted his eyes at the light streaming in through the window. The fact that it was morning hit him like a brick and a quick look at his alarm clock gave him a rush of adrenaline. He threw off the covers, jumped out of bed, and ran into the living room.

Allen was standing in front of the sliding glass doors, seemingly entranced by whatever he was seeing.

"Goddamnit, Allen, why didn't you wake me?! I'm already late for work!"

Allen just shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. "You're staying home again."

Kanda stomped over to Allen and grabbed his arm, whirling him around to face him. "What the hell are you…" But now that he had a clear view of the outside world he stopped mid-rant.

"Oh."

Allen turned around and pulled Kanda's arms to cross over his chest. "It's an even heavier snowfall than yesterday. I already checked the news and they were telling people to just stay home until the city got everything sorted out. But just look at it. It's so pretty, the way the sun's making it sparkle, like millions of little diamonds."

A hand covered his eyes and Kanda breathed into his ear, "Stop staring, idiot. You'll go snow blind." Allen just chuckled and his hand tugged on Kanda's hair, pulling the man into a brief kiss.

"Mmm…" Not one to miss an opportunity Kanda began to slowly roll his hips against Allen's backside.

"Ah!" Allen's eyes flew open at the sensation of Kanda's budding arousal.

"Yeah," Kanda smirked as he flipped Allen around again and pushed him up against the wall. "Let's hear some more of that," he purred as his hand slid over Allen's stomach and into his pants.

"Oh god!" Allen gasped when that dexterous hand began working him.

It didn't take much to get Allen hard.

"You know," Kanda said, as he licked his way down Allen's neck, "I was planning on doing this last night but you had to go and pass out on me."

"S-sorry," was the breathy reply, followed by a hiss as Kanda lightly scraped his teeth along the collarbone.

Kanda dropped to his knees and pulled Allen's sweatpants down, helping him to step out of them, and his hands skimmed up the surface of Allen's thighs, finding nice pliant butt cheeks to grope while his tongue licked playfully at the tip of Allen's cock. Allen clutched at the wall behind him and his gasps turned into a drawn-out moan as Kanda's tongue slid steadily up and down the underside of Allen's cock numerous times until Kanda swallowed him whole.

Allen's knees buckled, but with one hand on the wall and the other gripping the back of the sofa for dear life he managed to stay upright. Kanda's fingers were digging into Allen's sides, his hands coaxing the hips forward as his mouth and tongue brought Allen closer.

"Yesssss…hah…hah…ahhhhh!!" and Allen was seeing stars as he came full force down Kanda's throat.

Allen began a slow slide down the wall but Kanda caught him and dragged him on top of him on the sofa. Allen's breathing evened out and his mouth closed over Kanda's in a thankful kiss.

He was keen to return the favor so he let a hand glide over Kanda's groin, teasing the erection beneath the fabric, and then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kanda's pants. As he sat up he yanked them down.

Kanda's cock popped free.

Allen licked his lips.

Kanda gulped.

Allen scooted off the sofa just enough to remove the pants the rest of the way and climbed back on…and Kanda groaned as Allen went down on him.

The lips slowly kissed every smooth inch, the teeth took tiny nips at the leaking head, the mouth surrounded the top and sucked it in, right down to the balls.

Kanda arched and Allen lifted one of his legs, gripping the back of his thigh, letting the leg come to rest over his shoulder. Allen removed his mouth and his head disappeared between Kanda's legs, his tongue circled and licked the puckered muscle, encouraging it to loosen. When it slid in, just a little, Kanda's mind deserted him.

Long, slender fingers eventually moved to take the place of the tongue. Allen was careful, because there was no lube handy, but hoped what moisture his tongue had provided would do for now. Fingers went deeper and deeper...

"Fuck!!" Kanda's breath was coming hard and fast and Allen couldn't help but grin.

As he let his fingers do their magic he returned to Kanda's sorely neglected cock which was twitching madly for attention. Allen was more than happy to give it what it wanted. In one swift gulp he took it all and Kanda bucked up. Allen's fingers continued to tickle Kanda's prostate while he sucked harder and hummed, and then there was a sudden flood in his mouth and he swallowed repeatedly until Kanda was dry.

Allen sat up and wriggled into his pants and helped Kanda with his while Kanda came back to his senses. He kissed Kanda's forehead and then let his mouth linger in a soft kiss as Kanda wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you," Kanda whispered hoarsely. "Damn, it's cold in here. Let's go back to bed."

"Aren't you gonna call your boss?" Allen said as they walked to the bedroom, turning up the thermostat on the way.

"And listen to him bitch again? Nah. If he wants me he knows where to find me." Kanda climbed into bed and held the covers open for Allen who flopped on top of him.

"Ow! Watch it you little shit!"

Allen laughed and dragged the covers over them and they shifted around until they found a comfortable position.

"This is so nice," Allen crooned as his hand worked some of the knots out of Kanda's hair.

"Mmm, nice and warm, nowhere we have to be, _plenty_ of lube." Kanda's smirk matched Allen's.

"I've got a feeling," Allen chuckled as he drew closer, "that today is gonna be real special, too," and his lips met with lips that were just as eager as his were.

**Author's Note:**

> Into The West, lyrics and music by Fran Walsh, Howard Shore, and Annie Lennox.


End file.
